Roommates
by ligui11
Summary: Sakuno is now in highschool...she has slightly gotten over Ryoma but one day,she when arrived at home she found all the regulars in the kitchen and whats this? She will now LIVE WITH THEM? RYOXSAKUXFUJI *edited- sorry about the one before*


It was a beautiful day…it was extremely sunny…there where white thin clouds in the baby blue sky…the winter wind slightly wisping across the city of Tokyo…

Ding~ Ding~ Ding~

School was out

There was an ocean of students rushing out of the school…normally there where academic activities/clubs right after…but today was a special day at Seishun high school… The principles birthday~

Believe it or not their principle actually ordered ALL the students to get of school grounds and have some fun…yes he was a very strange principle indeed…he was a old man near his sixty's yet he still fought with the students for a piece of candy…

A girl named sakuno was walking slowly by herself…her head titled to the ground and her chestnut hair bouncing slightly behind her…

Her best friend Tomoka Osakada was absent today ….

(Walking home)

_It was weird....without Tomo around there was this uncomfortable silence in class…its seems like no one else noticed though…_

She reached her small apartment she called her home...

_I bet grandmas home…haha she's probably upset about not being able to have practice today…especially with the tournament coming up… _

She opened the door and saw a BRIGHT FLASH

she panicked…

tumbling onto something….strong,slim,and tall…(can you guess?^^?)

…

"uhhhh-uh h-h-hello f-fuji-sempai…" sakuno stuttered

It was none other than Fuji sempai…this was strange…what was her sempai doing at her apartment? Then she suddenly heard momo-sempai's voice from the kitchen…

"Welcome home sakuno-chan" Fuji calmly stated as if it was natural for him to be there

"AAAHHH LOOK what you did NOW VIPER!!!!" Momo Yelled

"It was caused by YOUR stupidity" Kaidoh defended himself

"mada mada dane sempai…." A little voice snickered

_It WAS RYOMA-KUN!!! Oh Nooo what was going on…?_

Fuji continued to take pictures of sakuno…

_Her facial expressions that half a minute where priceless…_

Sakuno hesitantly walked into the kitchen…

There where cooking pans EVERY WHERE!!! There was also a Creamy white mush that seemed to have EXPLODED in the oven…

Tezuka was watering the plants mumbling about how this is why you must keep your guard up at all times…

While Ryoma was wiping up the table, smirking at his sempais…he had just won the bet…

_Momo definitely did NOT win last years national mens culinary contest…(which was what he told Ann)….he now has to pay for my launches for a month…along with wearing a hello kitty apron to school…_

_Maybe being dragged and kidnapped along was not so bad after all…_

All the regulars where in her kitchen…doing some sort of chore or simply looking threw things…

Oishii was dusting the windows….he was also wearing grandma's cleaning apron…

Kikumaru was looking threw the fridge for ice cream…

Sakuno inwardly giggled at the sight

Than she realized her grand mother was no where in sight…

"ano….where is oba-chan?"

"oh that's right! You don't know yet! Here you go sakuno-san" Oishii handed her a yellow sheet of paper…

" Hello sakuno….you see….my old friend Sakura ..hmm…I believe you've met her when we went for a trip there, right? Well she just came back from England and is forceing me to go to a hot spring and a small tour of japan with her…something about working too hard…You know her…once she's decided something theres no way I can stop her…I will be gone for about a 10-15 days….Im very sorry sakuno….but I also feel obligated to go since sakura has been my best friend before I even started couching…I hope you understand…

Well until I come back you will be under the regulars care…I didn't feel comfortable with you stayin home by yourself…take care..and I'll call you when we get to the resort…~ grandma"

_Ehhhh what does that mean _She just stood there clearly confused…

Fuji stepped in…

" Soo you see Sakuno we will be living with you until Ryuzaki-sensei is back" fuji said in his usual tone…a smile still plastered on her face…

" EHHHHH!!!! OISHIII there are only 3 ROOMS!!!!!!" kikimaru said running downstairs while jumping up and down~

Uh…..this was a problem….then Kawamura came up with an idea….he went into the corner a wrote something…

"umm sooo I guess you guys don't have to do this…but I thought it would be…fair…its your choice…." And tennis racket was placed in his hand… "BURNING THIS I AN AMAZING IDEA DO IT OR ELSE!!!!!!"

Everyone quickly agreed especially since Inui had treatened that anyone who ever refused to play along would drink his brand new GHKIY extreme as he called it…no one new what it was and no one wanted to find out…except for fuji of course…

"Soo there are 9 of us in total…one room will have 3 people … Kawamura has labeled room 1, room 2, and room 3 on these pieces of paper… you will select one of these and it will be your room for three nights then we will switch up again" Inui stated

~gulp~ Im gonna be sleeping in the same room as the REGULARS??? For 10-15 days…? This was all comeing at sakuno to fast she did not have time to protest,all she could do was helplessly follow orders…

Everyone reached into the container…and it was decided…

Kawamura & kikumaru & Tezuka

Inui & Kaidoh & Momo

And lastly Ryoma & Sakuno & Fuji

….

…

…

Then sakuno finally realized what was happening

SHE was going to room with two boys…not only that but two of the schools biggest heart throbs….to make it worst…..the boy she use to have a crush on…..

"eehhh…what about oishii-sempai?" Momo questioned

"Well me and my family will be going the visit some relatives will be visiting Osaka this weekend…." Oishii nervously stated "Im sorry I cant stay…"

"ah-ah ano… Its ok…thank you soo much already Oishii-sempai…." sakuno softly mumbled, a light blush visible

With that everyone headed towards there rooms…

…


End file.
